The Hunter becomes the Hunted
by digisovereign
Summary: After the first rouge Slayer the council creates the Hunter, he who opposes the Slayer, someone to terminate the slayer if they stray from the Councils teachings.


**AN: Sup people, noww here is a HPXBuffy story, now i have been chatting with The Great Danton about his HPXBuffy fic and he has given me permission to try my hand at my own version, so here it is, and a heads up, Harry has a somewhat violent personality at times, but the scene with Narcissa IS consensual, NOT rape.**

* * *

The sound of something heavy and metallic sliding across a wooden floor and a voice called out "Again!"

Recently turned fourteen year old Harry James Potter got up from the stone floor and wiped away the sweat from his brow and picked up the steel sword that he had dropped, he was wearing a simple pair of black track pants and a simple white wife beater showing of his arms which had some defined muscles, his body was not built like a body builder but more like a runners. Standing across from the teenager was an older man who seemed to be in his late thirties mid-forties, he had brown hair and was wearing a suit but had removed his jacket and was standing ready with a sword in hand and seemed to be barely out of breath.

"Get up Harry, we're not done yet."

Harry gripped the sword with both hands "Shut up Giles!" Harry rushed Giles and tried a vertical swing but Giles merely moved to the side and struck him across the back with the blunted sword causing Harry to drop his own and try to rub his back in pain "SHIT! That hurt Giles!"

Giles simply shook his head "You're not focusing, how many times I must tell you not to blindly rush in like that, now focus."

Harry nodded as he picked up his training sword and held it in front of him and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Giles watched as the young man visibly calmed down, his body became slightly less tense and his breathing slowed to a slightly above average pace the older man nodded in approval "Very good. Now, come at me."

Harry didn't make a move though, he stood still in the same spot with his sword held in front of him waiting for Giles to make a move, which he did, Giles stepped forwards and tried a piercing thrust but in a split second, Giles saw it, the moment instinct took over within Harry, the teenager dropped down onto one knee and raised his blade horizontally pushing Giles sword upwards and leaving him open which Harry took advantage of as he placed his sword against Giles stomach signalling a kill.

Giles nodded to his young protégé with a small smile "Well done, you're finally beginning to learn to listen to your instincts and let them guide you. That will be all for today, go and get some rest."

Harry nodded and placed his sword back on a sword rack and then grabbed a towel from a servant as he exited the training hall, he wiped his face and then placed the towel across the back of his neck and shoulders as he made his way through the large mansion where he was staying and made his way upstairs, one he reached the third floor he entered the room that he had been given and threw the towel in a hamper followed by his training clothes and then he went into the bathroom for a shower.

Around fifteen minutes later he exited the shower and got dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt, he walked over to the large wooden desk that had set up in the middle of a small office like area and found a book of demonology sitting on it, the dark haired teen sighed as he grabbed the book and sat down at the desk to read.

* * *

"How is the Hunter's training coming along Rupert?"

Rupert Giles sighed as he cleaned his glasses "Harry is progressing at an outstanding rate, his skill with a sword and other weapons grows with every fight, he absorbs knowledge like a sponge does water, and as we knew from the beginning his tracking skills are second to none."

Quentin Travers nodded before taking a sip from his brandy "I see."

Giles placed his glasses back on and looked at Quentin from across the large table "You have doubts?"

Quentin shook his head "Not doubts about his skills."

Giles nodded with a look of understanding on his face "I see, you have doubts about his loyalty."

Quentin put down his glass and looked back at Giles "I have doubts about his loyalty yes, but also about his future and the future of the council. We need the Hunter to combat the Slayer if she goes rogue, in the past if the Hunter shows signs of disobedience or going rogue we would simply kill him and find the next Hunter, but we cannot this time."

Giles nodded "Yes, because of the Prophecy regarding the Wizard Tom Riddle which states that "either must die at the hands of the other" meaning that we cannot kill young Mr Potter, only Tom Riddle is capable of doing so, and if he does, the Wizarding World will be destroyed, and then Riddle would seek to control or destroy the rest of the world, so we need Harry to kill him which could take some time."

The elder of the two, Quentin scowled a sure sign of his displeasure "Indeed."

* * *

Harry sighed as he lay down on his back on his large curtained bed with his head hanging over the edge "I'm so BORED!" The ebony haired teenagers head shot up as he heard something softly land on his window seal "Hedwig, back already?"

The snowy owl hooted as she glided over to him and he removed the letter tied to her leg "Thanks girl, why don't you go take a nap."

The intelligent owl hooted in response and then glided over to a specially made wooden perch where she settled down to rest while Harry opened the letter "Dear Harry blah de blah de blah de crap, hmm, Quidditch World cup huh, could be interesting, best go find Giles then."

With a show of agility and flexibility he rolled backwards of the bed and landed casually on his feet before casually exiting his room and making his way through the Watchers Academy avoiding the few young watchers who stepped out of his way and stared at him in fear and respect.

"You wouldn't be looking for Rupert would you Mr Potter?"

Harry stopped and sighed as Quentin stepped through a doorway just ahead of him "So what if I am. You have some kind of problem all of a sudden?"

Quentin merely walked past him ignoring his remark and choosing not to respond making Harry grin and enter the room the old man stepped out of and found Giles standing in front of a fireplace quickly skimming through a book "Giles."

Rupert turned about and smiled slightly when he saw him "Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry showed him the note and Rupert smiled as he read through it "I thought you didn't care for friends."

Harry scowled as his right hand twitched "Please, like I care for that disgusting red headed wanker, but the council told me to act a certain part so a not to arouse suspicion, so I have to maintain ties with him, but this World Cup could be fun, flying is one of the few things I enjoy, so can I go, it's just before I have to return to Hogwarts after all."

Giles nodded "Yes I suppose it shouldn't be a problem if you go, just remember to keep up with your physical training and keep a look out for any more dangerous artefacts."

Harry nodded "Right I know the drill, I'll go get some things together for the rest of summer."

Giles nodded "Right I will contact your relatives and organize for you to meet your wizarding friends there to continue the ruse."

Harry grinned as he headed back to his room to pack some clothes and gear, after packing some clothes into his school trunk, he made sure that the council had gotten the required books he needed for his fourth year at Hogwarts, once he was done he went into the personal library that was set of for the numerous hunters that resided here over the years, he took several books on numerous demons that he hadn't studied yet, and creatures that he was likely to encounter in the magical world, and then he picked up a book that all Hunters were required to study in depth 'The Slayer Journal'

It was a comprehensive journal on all of the past slayers, their watchers, their known kills and past achievements, he was barely a quarter of the way through the journal. He placed all the books he grabbed from his library and placed them in a mokeskin pouch he had managed to get from Diagon Alley before his second year started. And when he was done he decided to head down to the dining room for tea.

* * *

Harry shook his head as he watched grown wizards argue about which national team was better "Well if it isn't Potty, where's the Weasel and the Mudblood Potty."

Harry's right hand clenched into a fist as Malfoy came strutting towards him with who must be his father and mother "Malfoy, just the person I was looking for."

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him in response "Oh and what could you possibly want with us Potter?"

Harry smirked as he simply said "I was just looking for something to take out my aggression on, and low and behold here you are."

"How undignified, always resorting to violence just like a muggle."

Harry just laughed in Lucius' face making him go red in anger "Oh bold words coming from someone who got schooled by a house elf, I'm really terrified."

Trying to save what dignity he could Malfoy Senior led his wife and son away from him. Draco was sending Harry the death glare the whole time while Narcissa looked him up and down with a glint in her eye, it was a glint that Harry knew all too well from the numerous girls he ran across while out hunting demons in London. She was sexually attracted to him, it was something he planned to take advantage of, after all you never know when having a prominent death eater's wife as your personal bitch could come in handy.

* * *

"That game was absolutely boring."

"Are you kidding me, mate it was brilliant!"

Harry shook his head at Ron's enthusiasm for what he felt was a boring match, he spent most of the time watching the Veela cheerleader's dance about instead of the game, except for that one time when he sensed someone that was invisible try to grab his wand from behind him, he had reacted fast as lightning and had easily used his superior strength to shatter the thief's hand.

"Oh come on Harry it wasn't that bad, it was rather exciting."

Harry just sighed at Hermione "Whatever, usually you're the one saying it's boring, you only found it interesting because you were staring at Krum most of the time."

Hermione went red at his words and much to Harry's surprise so did Ron "I did not, Harry Potter you take that back!"

Harry merely grinned as he turned around to walk backwards and look at his 'friends' "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Hermione" the dark haired Hunter would have teased her further but he caught sight of Narcissa Malfoy entering her tent some distance away "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have something I have to do."

Ron just shrugged while Hermione shook her head "Nonsense harry, we'll help you."

Harry grinned at all the thoughts that went through his head and seeing that perverted grin made Hermione shudder whether in fear of pleasure was unknown "On second thoughts maybe not."

Harry just smiled as he headed of effortlessly blending in and making his way unnoticed by the crowds as he headed towards the Malfoy Tent, he reached the overly extravagant tent in moments and silently made his way unseen around the tent, once he knew he wasn't visible to anyone he drew his wand and made a small cut in the tent to peek through, inside he saw no sign of either Malfoy men but did see Narcissa stripping herself out of her robes as she headed for the bathroom in the wizarding tent.

"Perfect, I needed a shower anyway."

* * *

Harry smirked down at the naked and sweat covered form of Narcissa as he put his jeans back on and buckled his belt "Well that was fun" the young Hunter then reached down and gripped her chin and forced her to look at him through glazed eyes "Just remember that you're my personal bitch, you do what I say, when I say it, and maybe, just maybe we'll do this again."

Before Narcissa got a chance to even think of a response the sound of people screaming in fear echoed in from the camp grounds making Harry leave Narcissa and walk to the entrance of the large tent and look outside. Outside he saw tents on fire, people running and screaming in fear, and just a short distance away he saw the muggle owners of the camp grounds being suspended in the air by a group of Death Eaters.

"Interesting, a chance to see how they fight" Harry looked back at Narcissa who was beginning to regain her senses "Stay here bitch."

Harry held out his right hand in front of him and there was a flash of light which when it faded revealed the sword of Gryffindor "Feels good to have it back in my hands" as he began to strap the swords leather sheath to his side he said "I always feel naked without a weapon."

Once he made sure that the Sword of Gryffindor was secure he ran out of the tent and into the crowd, he kept low and carefully made his way towards the Death Eaters while using burning tents as cover to remain hidden, not rushing at all he stealthily made his way closer to the Death Eaters, entering an only slightly on fire tent he crept through it and behind a Death Eater on the edge of the group, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor he quickly thrust through the tent stabbing the death eater through the side, the blade sliding easily between the two lowest ribs, the death eaters screamed as he was impaled and Harry burst through the wall of the tent slashing at the next nearest Death Eater, his blade easily cutting through the man's stomach spilling his intestines all over the ground.

The remaining eight Death Eaters let the muggle family drop to the ground and turned their wands on him, but Harry dived behind a Death Eater and used him as a shield, as he did he grabbed the Death Eaters wand and fired of a blasting hex at the ground in between two Death Eaters, the one on the left was sent crashing into a burning tent where he quickly caught on fire, his screams heard for miles, while the one on the right was sent crashing into another Death Eater knocking them both into a third and fourth Death Eater's line of fire, both of them being stuck by deadly curses and dropping to the ground dead.

Harry dropped the Death Eater he was using as a shield quickly threw the man's wand away, he deflected a dangerous looking orange spell with the Sword of Gryffindor as he rushed the remaining four Death Eaters, as Harry reached the closest two he spun to build momentum and landed a rib shattering kick to the first while he slashed at the second severing the man's wand arm at the elbow making the now screaming in pain the Death Eater who lost his hand disaperate away.

Seeing that they would soon be joining their dead friends they also disaperated away leaving Harry alone amidst a burning campsite, Harry was breathing deeply trying to calm himself but he found it difficult as his mind raced, he tilted his head back and sniffed the air trying to find the scent of the escaped Death Eaters, and when he had he smirked and sheathed the Sword of Gryffindor back on his hip "You can run but you can't hide. I can track your scent anywhere!"

* * *

**Review Review Review Review**


End file.
